Only Love?
by KDLUVR
Summary: The Baudelaires move into a new home, Violet finds herself attracted to the neighbor boy and begins to be in love with him, But will this end when Count Olaf enters her life?
1. New Home

As the Baudelaires pulled up in front of their new home they were surprised to see it looked fairly normal. No houses on a huge hill towering an ocean, no hospitals half built or laboratories full of strange creatures. It was a small cottage home with a red roof and brownish-white siding. The Baudelaires were impressed with the home, now they just had to meet their new protector. They walked up the stone walkway and knocked on the door. No one answered the door. So Violet knocked on the door again. This time, a short old man, very plump, opened the door. He said, "Well hello, these must be the Baudelaire youngsters!" "Yes, we are," Violet said nervously. "Well come on in kids." So the three Baudelaire children walked into the house slow and cautiously. The house smelled of cottage cheese. The Baudelaires were not happy about the smell but the house was beautiful. "Well, it's no mansion but it's home to me," the man said. "Oh, it's just perfect!" Violet said cheeringly. "Well that's nice, now let me show you little youngsters to your rooms." As the man walked the Baudelaires to their rooms, they saw the house was very dark and gloomy. This didn't bother the children seeing as how they were used to gloomy places. They walked upstairs to the second floor and saw there were four bedrooms. "The furthest one to the left is for you Vivian." "It's Violet," she said. "That's what I meant," he said aimlessly. "The furthest on the right is for you Karl." "It's actually Klaus," Klaus said nervously. "Oh you little youngsters sure are tricky!" the old man said. "The second door on the left is for little Sophie!" "Chicka neit twer!" Sunny said, which meant something along the lines of, "It's Sunny you old geyser, now get it right!" The Baudelaires each went to their own room seeing the rooms were very small. But the Baudelaires didn't care; at least they had their own rooms. As the old man began down the hall to his room he said, "Oh children by the way my name is Count Coloff." The Baudelaires each in their own rooms said to themselves, "Oh great." 


	2. Neighbor Boy

Now knowing their new protector's name is extremely close to their old protector whom now is after their fortune, the Baudelaires are very suspicious. So the day after their arrival, the Baudelaires decided to take a look at the environment they were now living in.  
As they stepped outside, they noticed it was a beautiful day, the sun shining, a nice breeze and everything else a nice day has. Their neighborhood was beautiful as well. There was green grass, flowers, and the neighborhood was full of happy families. There seemed to be many people in this neighborhood as well. There were many children, both boys and girls. The Baudelaires thought for once, maybe they were going to be happy and safe.  
The Baudelaires walked down the street and saw that there was a family moving in two houses down from theirs. The family had a son. When Violet looked at him, she felt something she never felt before. Her face began to turn red and she began trembling.  
"Violet, are you okay?" Klaus said.  
"Of course Klaus, why wouldn't I be okay?" Violet said rudely.  
"Well your face is red and your shaking," he said.  
"Oh Klaus, you and your imagination," Violet said softly. Violet quickly hurried the two other children along past the new neighbor's house. They continued their walk down the street until there was no longer anything of their interest.  
They began backtracking to their new home. When they got there, Violet quickly retreated to her bedroom. When she got to her room, she shut the door and moved towards the window in her small bedroom and peered out of it. She could still see the boy she admired two house down from hers moving things from a truck with the families belongings in it. She could feel the blood in her body rushing to her head looking at him. She was unaware of why this was happening. She spoke to herself in her room about him.  
"Is this . . .love?"  
"Do I, LOVE him?"  
"I don't even know him, I've never spoken to him."  
"This is silly, this isn't love, its bashfulness.  
"Silly Violet, what were you thinking?" She went over to her bed and laid down on it. But all she could think of was that boy.  
So, she decided the next day she would go over to his house and introduce herself, to prove she had no love for him. 


	3. Introducing Herself

The next day, Violet got ready and was preparing to meet the boy from the day before. She walked downstairs and hurried out the door before anyone else in the house could say anything to her.  
As she was walking she though to herself,  
"What if he doesn't like me?"  
"What if I trip or fall in front of him?  
"What if I start to stutter when I'm introducing myself?" Then she walked in front of his house. He was outside in his lawn throwing a baseball up and down. She began to reminisce about him. She stood there for what seemed like forever. Then she stopped thinking about him and walked into his property. She began to sweat and started to hear her heart pounding. She was having mixed feelings that were making her panic. Then she blurted out the first word she though of, "Hi," she said. "Hey, who are you?" he said in a calm way. "My name is Violet Baudelaire." "Hi Violet, I'm Victor Allen." "I live two houses up from you," she said "Oh, neat." "Yea, well I better get going," she said. "Violet, would you like to do something sometime, with me?" he said. "Sure, that would be very entertaining." "Okay, how about Saturday?" he said. "Perfect, I love Saturdays!" Violet said. "Okay, I'll see you then," He said. "Bye," Violet said flirtatious. As Violet walked home she skipped in glee. She was proud of herself for being brave and facing her love. As she continued home all she could picture was his tan face and black hair with his cute widow's peak. As she walked in the door, Klaus was waiting on a couch near the door. "VIOLET WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he said coldly. "I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" "It's none of your business," she said gleefully. Then she trotted upstairs and jumped on her bed. She was so proud. Her heart was racing and she wasn't nervous anymore. She thought it was love at first site. But she didn't know what was coming in the future. . . 


	4. In The Woods

It was Saturday, and Violet had those nervous feelings again. She was nervous mixed with excitement. She ran downstairs and outran everyone to the door again. Then she darted to Victor's house.  
When she got there he was waiting there at his door for her.  
"Hi Violet," Victor said.  
"Hi Victor," Violet said.  
"I'm going to take you to my favorite place to go when I want to be alone," he said.  
"Okay," she said. As they walked, they talked about Violet's brother and sister, and where Victor came from. They walked for about half an hour until they came to a forest. Victor walked first and Violet followed closely. He took her deep into the woods when all of a sudden it started to downpour on them. "Should we go back?" Violet said. "Nah, a little rain won't hurt ya." They returned walking into the woods while it was pouring. Then they stopped and sat on a bed of leaves. "Violet, ever since we met two days ago, I can't stop thinking of you." "That's so sweet, and I feel the same way!" Slowly the two moved closer together and began kissing. At this moment, both teenagers began letting loose all of their feelings for each other. Victor laid on top of Violet. They began kissing much faster and much rougher. Victor began moving his hands up towards Violet's breasts. He slowly put his hands on them then began rubbing them. Violet didn't stop him because she wanted him. They started to breathe loud and start moving in different positions. Violet was sweating as well as Victor. They both liked what was going on. "Do you think we should be doing this?" Violet said. "Yes, we both want it and we're in love," said Victor. "Okay," Violet said. So they continued making love in the rain for a while until they were done and got up and put back on the cloths that were removed. Violet's shirt was now completely see-through. They left the woods in smiles and laughs on their way home. Violet was very happy and didn't want this happiness to end. They continued home until they walked up to Violet's new home. She thanked him for the good time she had then walked inside after kissing him goodbye. Violet walked upstairs now knowing she was finally happy and that she was in love. 


End file.
